


Keep Company

by athousandwinds



Category: As You Like It - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Iambic Pentameter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other is daughter to the banish'd duke,<br/>And here detain'd by her usurping uncle,<br/>To keep his daughter company; whose loves<br/>Are dearer than the natural bond of sisters. (I.ii)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Company

> DUKE FREDERICK  
> Now are these long winter midnights over  
> And blithe spring comes in with the loud cuckoo  
> I charge thee, daughter, abandon thy friend,  
> Bosom companion of these weary hours,  
> And take up thy needling business once more.  
> CELIA  
> Tapestry is tedious work, my lord.  
> My sweet coz bears with me in my trial.  
> DUKE FREDERICK  
> Your sweet coz, aye, girl, your honey-sweet coz,  
> Holds a snake's poison beneath her petals.  
> CELIA  
> It matters not that she should physick me.  
> I will play the black-eyed Egyptian queen  
> And clasp the serpent to my milk-white breast.  
> DUKE FREDERICK  
> There's no fool like a woman fool, they say,  
> With her pretty thoughts in her pretty head.  
> If once a man, or a woman aping man,  
> Whispers a greaséd word in her soft ear,  
> She sees no smiling evil where it hears,  
> Be it ever so perverted or sly.  
> CELIA  
> Speak not of what you know not, my good lord,  
> And we all shall be the better for it.  
> Rosalind is a rose robust and sweet,  
> And I am her pricking thorns. Goodnight, sir.


End file.
